Idol Nights
by TheDarkDancer
Summary: Misty, May, and Dawn are the music group known as Color Maidens. A year ago, they ran away because they saw their crushes with other girls. Full Summary inside. pokeshipping, contestshipping, and ikarishipping
1. The Color Maidens

Guess what?! I'm here with another story!

Before I can go on, NO FLAMES!!

Okay readers! This story is a pokemon story!

If you like reading pokemon, continue.

If you like the couples pokeshipping(AshxMisty), contestshipping(DrewxMay), and ikarishipping(PaulxDawn), continue.

**Summary:** Misty, May, and Dawn are friends. After Ash became Pokemon Master, Ash and his friends have a party at Professor Oaks. Misty, May, and Dawn are ready to confess to their crushes, but they saw them with other girls and are heartbroken. When they got to Ash's home, their family were talking about how much Ash, Drew, and Paul look good with the other girls. They couldn't take it anymore and ran away. A year later, Misty, May, and Dawn are a singing and dancing group who are known as Color Maidens. Ash, Drew, Paul, and Max caught one of their music videos and planned to find them. Once they find them, do the girls still have crushes for the guys, or will the guys be crushed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the songs in this story! I'm so sad! T-T

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

"Talking"

**Chapter 1**

**The Color Maidens**

The bright Sun rays were shown through the curtains in a room in a pokemon center. Cerulean eyes opened to the Sun rays. Misty sat up on the bed she was sleeping in. She stretched her arms out yawning. Her now long wavy orange hair reached to her mid back**(A/N: Picture Misty with long hair like the one she had in her mermaid costume without the mermaid costume, pearls, and the hair is not fake.)**

Misty walked out of her bed in her yellow tank and orange shorts and walked to the other bed which lay a figure. "MAY!! WAKE UP!!" Misty said shaking the figure. Then May sat up in her bed awake. May's long brown hair**(A/N: Yes! Even the back of her head) **reached to her mid back. May's bangs were still the same, but her side bangs was now longer than her hair on her mid back. "Geez Misty!" May said, "Don't be so loud!"

"I have to be loud so you can wake up," Misty said, "Come on, we have to wake up Dawn."

May climbed out of her bed wearing a red tank and an even darker shade of red shorts. She and Misty walked over to the bed where Dawn was sleeping. They tried to shake her but it didn't work so they said in sing-song voices in a perfect harmony really loud.

"WAKE UP DAWN!!"

"AAUUGGHH!!" Dawn shoot out of bed and screaming. Dawn's long hair now reached to her waist and it was out of those beige clips. She was wearing a blue tank and an even darker shade of blue shorts.

Misty and May laughed. Dawn was annoyed. "That wasn't funny!" Dawn said.

"Come on girls!" Misty said, "We need to get to the shoot! The music video!"

"YEAH!!"

The girls slipped on some clothes, rushed out of the pokemon center, and walked to the site where they were going to shoot the music video.

Misty was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt, jean shorts, orange flip-flops, and white sunglasses. May was wearing a red t-shirt, blue shorts, red flip-flops, and red sunglasses. Dawn was wearing a light blue t-shirt, blue skirt, blue flip-flops, and blue sunglasses.

Last year, the girls ran away from their homes and started together music group called the Colorful Maidens. The reason they ran away is that their crushes have other girls and their parents always told them how cute their crushes were with the other girls. The girls were so heartbroken.

_Flashback_**(A/N: I'm not good at flashbacks, so be nice)**

_Misty, May, and Dawn went to Professor Oaks to attend a party that Ash and his friends threw for Ash because he became a Pokemon Master. The three girls were dressed nicely so they can impressed their crushes, Ash, Drew, and Paul. Once they got there, they were met with a big surprise. _

_Their crushes were talking and holding hands to other girls. The girls were heartbroken and shocked. They went to their families and the most unexpected thing happened. Their families were talking about how Ash, Drew, and Paul looked so cute with those other girls. The girls were even more heartbroken at what their families said. They quickly ran out of Professor Oak's place. _

_When they got to Ash's house, they changed into their adventure outfits grabbed some of their clothes and packed. They grabbed the money they can get and ran out of the house. The three went to other towns and they got something that is so wonderful to get._

_They were once walking on the streets of another town and then one of the three's favorite songs came out. The song was 'I kissed a girl'(by Katy Perry).The three girls stopped and started to dance and sing. People passing by the three girls stopped and watched. The three girls not noticing the people watching continued singing and dancing._

_Misty_

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you caught my attention_

_All(Misty, May, Dawn)_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_May_

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game, just human nature_

_It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave _

_My head gets so confused, hard to obey_

_All_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_Dawn_

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist, so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_It ain't no big, it's innocent_

_All_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

_When they stopped, the people around them cheered and the girls were surprised. Then a woman came up to them. The girls were also surprised that the woman coming up to them was Solidad. Solidad came up to them and complimented them. The girls were surprised again. Then Solidad told them that they should be a music group and she was their manager. The girls agreed quickly and Solidad booked them concerts and that's how they got to be the group Color Maidens._

_End of flashback_

Once the girls got to the site where the music video was. They saw Solidad there with the crew. Solidad noticed them and ran over to them. "Hey girls," Solidad said waving to them, "Hurry up and get into the dressing room. The shooting will be starting soon."

Misty, May, and Dawn nodded happily to her and ran to the dressing room. Once they got out, they started filming the music video. They got changed for certain parts of the video. After the filming was done, the girls went to a café to eat and rest for the day.

**End of Chapter 1**

Okay readers! This is the first chapter!

I'm sorry I didn't describe and put the lyrics for the music video they did. The music video in this chapter is the reason it's gonna be in the second chapter.

Okay well, the next chapter is when Ash, Drew, Paul, and Max watch the Color Maidens' music video.

Up next is chapter 2!

Please Review!


	2. The Music Video

Yo readers! Here with chapter 2!

Okay, this is the chapter where the guys watched the girls' music video!

As for you readers need to know. The girls brought their some of their pokemon. I stopped watching the series when it got to diamond and pearl and I forgot some of their pokemon. So I'm just gonna name the pokemon that they have that I remember.

**Misty:** Gyarados, Starmie, Goldeen, Pysduck, and Corsola.

**Dawn:** Piplup, Pachirisu, and Buizel.

**May:** Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, and Squirtle.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon and the songs in this story!

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

"Talking"

"**Pokemon Talking"**

**Chapter 2**

**The Music Video**

Ash, Drew, Paul, and Max were in a Pokemon Center in a different city. Max came with them 'cause he became a trainer and wanted to travel with them. Anyways, the four were watching TV to past the time.

"Hey guys," Ash said sitting on the couch with Pikachu sitting with him, "Let's watch some music videos."

"I got nothing better to do," Paul said sitting on the couch with Ash.

"I have to go with Paul," Drew said sitting on the couch with Ash and Paul.

"Me too," Max said sitting on the couch,too.

"Come on!" Ash said, "Just watch them!"

"Okay," Paul, Drew, and Max said.

Ash changed the channel to where the music videos were showing. In the TV, a VJ started speaking.

"_Hey! How you guys doing!"_

The audience cheered.

"_We have here the number one music videos!"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the four guys said.

"_We'll now show you the newest music video from the group Color Maidens!"_

"Color Maidens?" Ash asked confused.

"They're one of the newest music groups," Max said.

"Haven't you heard?" Drew asked.

"No," Ash said.

"That explains it," Paul said.

"_Here is the song 'Love Don't Cost a Thing' by the Color Maidens_(by Jennifer Lopez)_"_

**(A/N: It's gonna be hard for me to explain the music video. I'm just gonna make up a music video in my mind)**

The music video started with a Benz driving and it parked on a road with palm trees. Then the music cued. Then a orange haired girl(Misty), a brunet(May), and a blue haired girl(Dawn) came out of the Benz. Misty was wearing a long yellow coat, yellow skirt that reached to her knees, yellow 2-inched heels, and yellow sunglasses. May and Dawn were wearing the same as Misty except May's in red and Dawn's in blue. They were standing beside the Benz. Their long hair were swaying in the wind.

All

_Think you gonna keep me iced, I don't_

_Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't_

_Even if you were broke_

_My love don't cost a thing_

_Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't_

_If I wanna floss, I got my own_

_Even if you were broke_

_My love don't cost a thing_

Then, Misty, May, and Dawn started walking together. The girls then took off their sunglasses. The camera focused on Misty first.

Misty

_When you rolled up in the escalade_

_Saw the dub you gave to the valet_

_Knew that it was game when you looked at me_

_Pullin' up your sleeve so I can see the rolley bling_

_Saw you later in the corner booth_

_Raisin' up a toast so I would noticed you_

_But your heart's amiss_

_Think you outta know_

_Doesn't matter if you're ballin' out of control_

Then the camera focused on all of them.

All

_All that matters is _

_That you treat me right_

_Give me all the things I need_

_That money can't buy yea_

_Think you gonna keep me iced, I don't_

_Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't_

_Even if you were broke_

_My love don't cost a thing_

_Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't_

_If I wanna floss, I got my own_

_Even if you were broke_

_My love don't cost a thing_

Then the girls took off their coats and dropped them on the street. The girls were now wearing tank tops, Misty in yellow, May in red, and Dawn in blue. The girls continued walking. The camera focused on May next.

May

_When I took a chance_

_Thought you understand_

_Baby, credit cards aren't romance_

_So you're try to buy what's already yours_

_What I need from is not available in stores_

_Seen a side of you that I really feel_

_Doing way too much, never keep it real_

_If it doesn't change, gotta hit the road_

_Now I'm leaving, where's my keys?_

_I've got to go_

Then the camera focused on all three again still walking.

All

_All that matters is _

_That you treat me right_

_Give me all the things I need_

_That money can't buy yea_

_Think you gonna keep me iced, I don't_

_Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't_

_Even if you were broke_

_My love don't cost a thing_

_Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't_

_If I wanna floss, I got my own_

_Even if you were broke_

_My love don't cost a thing_

_(Love don't cost a thing, a thing, a thing)_

Then the girls got to a beach. They took out their heels and threw them away from the camera. Then they started running around and playing on the beach. The camera focused on Dawn.

Dawn

_Yea, yea, yea_

_You think the money that you make_

_Can substitute the time you take_

_Take the keys here to my heart_

_Then you can win my heart, and get what's in my heart_

_I think you need to take some time_

_To show me that your love is true_

_There's more than dollar signs in you_

_Then you can win my heart, and get what's in my heart_

Then the camera focused on all the girls playing in the beach taking individual shots and all the three girls.

All

_Think you gonna keep me iced, I don't_

_Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't_

_Even if you were broke_

_My love don't cost a thing_

_Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't_

_If I wanna floss, I got my own_

_Even if you were broke_

_My love don't cost a thing_

_Think you gonna keep me iced, I don't_

_Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't_

_Even if you were broke_

_My love don't cost a thing_

_Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't_

_If I wanna floss, I got my own_

_Even if you were broke_

_My love don't cost a thing_

Then Misty, May, and Dawn walked into the ocean. The three girls were facing the camera.

All

_Think you gonna keep me iced, I don't_

_Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't_

_Even if you were broke_

_My love don't cost a thing_

_Think I wanna drive your Benz, I don't_

_If I wanna floss, I got my own_

_Even if you were broke_

_My love don't cost a thing_

Finally, Misty, May, and Dawn made a big splash in front of the camera.

The music video ended. The VJ showed up again.

"_How do you think of that?!"_

The audience cheers got louder.

"_I think everyone loves that music video!"_

Ash turned off the TV shocked. Drew, Paul, and Max were also shocked.

"Do those three girls look familiar?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Drew said, "I can't put a finger on it, but I think we know those girls."

"Yeah..." Paul said.

"Wait!" Max said, "I remembered them!"

Ash, Drew, and Paul looked at Max waiting for an answer.

"Those girls are," Max said, "May, Misty, and Dawn!"

"WHAT!!" Ash, Drew, and Paul were more shocked.

"Remember," Max said, "The last time we saw them, it was at the party at Professor Oak's place. I remembered the three of them looking sad. They were only at the party a little while."

"Oh," Paul said, "I think I know why."

Drew, Ash, and Max looked at him.

"I think it's because of those fangirls of ours," Paul said.

"Yeah," Drew said, "The fangirls were clinging to us and never letting us go."

"Dang!" Ash said, "It's the fangirls faults. They are the ones that drove Misty and the others away."

"Ash," Max said with a sly grin, "Why did you only say Misty and not all of their names?"

"Yeah," Drew and Paul grinned slyly.

"I-it's gonna take me a l-long time trying to s-say all their names," Ash lied.

"Uh-huh," Max said, "Then why are you stuttering?"

"I-I d-don't know?" Ash said.

"LIAR!!" Drew, Max, and even Paul yelled.

"You have a crush on Misty," Drew said slyly.

"At least I don't have a crush on May," Ash said making Drew blushed.

"N-no I don't!" Drew said hiding the blush.

"I don't think so," Paul said.

"At least I don't have Dawn's Pokemon, Buneary," Drew said.

"Her Buneary got strong, and she left it in my bag!" Paul said.

"You guys are all pathetic," Max said.

"WHAT!!"

"I mean come on!" Max said, "You guys have crushes on the girls! You should admit it!"

"Okay," Ash, Drew, and Paul admitted, "We do have crushes on the girls!"

"Okay!" Max said, "Then we should find them and get them!"

"YEAH!!" Ash, Drew, and Paul yelled pumping their fists in the air.

"Let's go and find them!" Max said, "Tomorrow! 'Cause we need a good rest to find them!"

"YEAH!!"

"Let's take a rest," Max said.

"YEAH!!"

'_Have they gone crazy?'_ Max thought sweat dropping.

**End of Chapter 2**

Okay readers! I'll try to draw a picture of Misty's, May's, and Dawn's new look and post it in my profile! I'll tell you readers when I'm gonna post it!

Anyways, the next chapter is when the guys started their search for the girls while the girls started to travel to another town. The guys got into the town the girls are going to. The girls saw the guys and started plans to get through town without the guys seeing them.

Up next is Chapter 3!

Please Review!


	3. OMG! The Guys!

Hey readers! Back with another chapter!

In this chapter, the guys started on their journey to find the girls. The girls were going to another town where they get to go on vacation. The girls noticed the guys and tried to figured out plans to get through town without the guys noticing.

**Misty:** Gyarados, Starmie, Goldeen, Pysduck, Corsola, and, I'm sorry that I forgot, Azuril.

**Dawn:** Piplup, Pachirisu, and Buizel.

**May:** Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, and Squirtle.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon and the songs that are in the story! T-T

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Songs_

"**Pokemon Talking"**

**Chapter 3**

**Oh Em Gee! The Guys!**

Ash, Max, Drew, and Paul hurried and packed their things. They headed out and headed to another town in the region of Makuta**(A/N: I need to make up the region and cities 'cause I forgot the some of the cities of the series – –0)**. They're heading out to the town Sunny Town.

"Hey Max," Ash said, "Where are we going?"

"Sunny Town," Max said looking at his Pokenav, "It's one of popular places to head out for vacation."

"**Yeah! Vacation!"** Pikachu said.

"Why are we going there?" Ash asked.

"Because I think it's the town where my sister, Misty, and Dawn are vacationing," Max said.

"Also," Drew added, "It's the only town that's closer."

All of a sudden, Paul sensed something.

"Guys," Paul said making the boys looked at him, "Have you get the feeling we're being followed right now?"

**With the girls**

Misty, May, and Dawn were walking on the road to Sunny Town where they will have their vacation. Misty was wearing a yellow sleeveless top, orange shorts, an orange backpack, yellow and orange kicks, and she let her long hair down. May was wearing a red tank top, a darker shade of red capris, a red backpack, red kicks, and she let her long hair down without her bandana. Dawn was wearing a blue sleeveless turtleneck, a navy blue miniskirt, a blue backpack, blue kicks, and she let her hair down without the clips and the hat.

"I can't believe we got a vacation at one of the most popular towns!" Dawn said.

"Me too!" May said.

"You can count me in!" Misty said.

"The hotels, malls," Dawn said dreamily.

"Restaurants, spas," May cut in dreamily.

"Sites, pools," Misty cut in dreamily, too.

"AND THE MOST IMPORTANT!!" The three girls yelled together, "THE BEACHES!!"

Then May noticed something far ahead of them. She looked closer and noticed four people. _'Purple hair, green hair, two black hairs,'_ May thought then she recognized the four people immediately. "OH EM GEE!!" May yelled, "AREN'T THOSE DREW, PAUL, ASH, AND MAX!!"

The guys stopped in their tracks when she yelled their names. Misty and Dawn quickly covered May's mouth with their hands and jumped into the nearest bush they could find. They saw the guys looked around, shrugged, and kept walking. Misty and Dawn then glared at May.

"What?" May said terrified.

"You almost blew it!" Misty and Dawn said in unison.

"All I said was their names."

"But you yelled it out loud!"

"Sorry," May huffed, "It ain't my fault that I'm a loud talker."

Misty and Dawn sweat dropped. Then they could hear Paul yelled.

"I KNOW YOU'RE FOLLOWING US!! SHOW YOURSELVES!!"

The three girls winced at that. They quickly got out their backpacks and got some stuff out of them. Misty then put her hair in two low ponytails and put on yellow sunglasses. May put all her hair in one high ponytail and put on red sunglasses. Dawn then put her hair in two high ponytails and put on blue sunglasses. They quickly came out of the bush and showed themselves to the guys. Then the girls started talking in a french accent. **(A/N: I don't know how to talk in a french accent so bear with me people!)**

"Ve shov ourselves," May said in a french accent.(We show ourselves)

"Ve folloving this path," Dawn said in a french accent.(We following this path)

"Vhat do you vant?" Misty said in a french accent.(What do you want?)

"Are you going to Sunny Town?" Max asked.

"Vhy yes," May said.(Why yes)

"Ve on vacation," Dawn said.(We on vacation)

"Ve going to the vonderfall town of Sunny Town," Misty said,(We going to the wonderful town of -blah, blah, blah) "Ve'll go ahead of you guys, if you don't vind." (We'll go ahead-blah, blah, blah,-if you don't mind)

"Of course!" Ash said.

"**Yeah!"** Pikachu said.

"I don't mind," Drew said.

"Whatever," Paul said.

"Sure," Max said.

"THANKS!!"

"**They look familiar,"** Pikachu said.

Misty, May, and Dawn quickly went ahead and far away from the guys. They were having a conversation of their own.

"Ve made past them," Dawn said still in the french accent.

"Girl, you can stop," Misty said.

"Sorry," Dawn said.

"Anyways," May said, "How are we suppose to..."

May was cut off by her cell phone ringing.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let go–_

"Hello," May answered her cell and put it to speaker.

"_Hello girls!"_

"Hey Solidad!" the three girls said.

"_How's it going?"_

"Fine," Misty said, "Until the guys showed up."

"_You mean the ones that..."_

"Yeah," Dawn said, "The ones."

"_Anyways! I called you so that you should know that you have a concert at Sunny Town!"_

"Awwwwww!"

"_Don't worry girls! Anyway, the concert is being held at the beach!"_

"Yay!"

"_Okay! So bye!"_

"Bye!"

May ended the call and looked at Misty and Dawn.

"We have a concert," May said.

"I know!" Dawn said, "But there's one good thing. It's held at the beach."

"But," the girls looked at Misty, "The guys will be there and they will notice us."

"Oh yeah!" Dawn and May said sighing.

"Hey," Dawn said, "We're here!"

The girls looked up and saw a huge sign that says 'Sunny Town'. They looked at each other and smiled. Once they got there, they could hear fangirls squealing. They turned around and saw the guys there with the fangirls running up to them. Then they realized that some of the fangirls for the guys were also the fangirls of the Color Maidens.

"HEY!! IT'S DREW!!"

"OMG!! IT'S ASH!!"

"OH MY!! IT'S PAUL!!"

"THAT'S THE NEW TRAINER!! MAX!!"

Misty, May, and Dawn tried, the keyword is tried, to walk away without being noticed. Unfortunately, one of the fangirls saw them.

"OH MY GAWD!! IT'S THE COLOR MAIDENS!!"

"MISTY!!"

"MAY!!"

"DAWN!!"

Then fanboys of the Color Maidens noticed them. There's only one thing that came into the three girls minds, _'Oh no!'_

Misty, May, and Dawn then RAN. Their fangirls and fanboys chasing them. The boys looked at the mob fangirls and fanboys.

"Now that's definitely them!" Ash said.

"You think," Drew said while rubbing his temples.

"Uh-huh," Max said.

"Troublesome," Paul said.

**End of Chapter 3**

The boys finally figured out the girls' secret, but the girls think they don't. Because of that, the girls have to make plans to try not to get caught.

Anyways! I posted the picture of Misty, May, and Dawn on their new looks in my story in my profile.

Okay! Next chapter is when the girls are trying to avoid the boys, fangirls, and fanboys. So it's a lot of craziness!

Up next is Chapter 4!

Please Review!


	4. Shopping!

Back with another chapter readers!

Okay! From here on, I'll put the Pokemon that the girls have! Here are two reasons!

1. I can not forget their pokemon.

2. It's one of the only ways that I can have more words on my chapters.

**Misty:** Gyarados, Starmie, Goldeen, Pysduck, Corsola, and Azuril.

**Dawn:** Piplup, Pachirisu, and Buizel.

**May:** Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, and Squirtle.

Anyways! In this chapter, the girls do crazy things to try to avoid the boys, fangirls, and fanboys. The boys want to tell the girls that they know they're the Color Maidens. Because of the distractions, the boys never get the chance to tell the girls.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon and the songs in this story.

So read on!

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

"Talking"

"**Pokemon Talking"**

**Chapter 4**

**Shopping!**

Misty, May, and Dawn looked up from behind a bush by the Pokemon Center/ Hotel of Sunny Town. After running away from the crazy mob of fangirls and fanboys, they spotted a bush and hid there. They stood up and making sure the coast was clear, they went inside the Pokemon Center/ Hotel. They were greeted by a Chansey and the Chansey led them to the check in counter where a Nurse Joy was sitting. Once they came up to the check in counter, Nurse Joy quickly noticed them and smiled.

"Welcome ladies to the Sunny Town Pokemon Center and Hotel!" Nurse Joy said smiling, "What can I help you with?!"

"We would like a room for three please!" May said.

"Sure!" Nurse Joy said happily typing on the computer, "Wait for a few minutes for your room card to be scanned."

After a few minutes, Nurse Joy happily handed them their room card and the girls headed to the elevator after thanking Nurse Joy. When they got to the elevator, Misty looked at the room card and pressed the number of the story their room is. As the elevator stopped on the third floor, the girls got out of the elevator and started to look for their room.

"310...311...312...313...Oh! Here it is! Room 314!" Misty said.

Misty slid the room card in the lock. After the red light on the lock turned green, the girls entered the room with shocked expressions. The room was magnificent! There were three beds with which looked so comfortable, a mini kitchen, a big screen TV, a mini dining room, a smooth coffee table, a big vanity table, and a balcony with a great view of the town. Dawn ran and jumped on one of the beds.

"WOW!!" Dawn said fascinated, "I LOVE THIS ROOM!!"

"DOESN'T EVERYBODY!!" May said with admiration of the room.

"DUH!!" Misty said in a matter-of-fact tone but with admiration of the room, too.

"I'm so glad that Solidad gave us this vacation!" Dawn said.

"She even told us about the hotel!" May said.

"It's a good thing she gave us money!" Misty said, "Now let's take off the sunglasses and the hair ties."

The girls took off their glasses and the ponytails they were wearing. Their long hair fell down on their backs.

"Finally we're out of that lame disguised!" May said.

"You think!" Dawn said.

"The fans quickly noticed us!" Misty said.

"But those dimwits fell for it!" Dawn said.

"Probably and probably not!" May said.

"May's right," Misty said, "They probably acted that we're just somebody else."

"Oh," Dawn said, "But right now, LET'S SHOP!!"

"YEAH!!" the three girls yelled with excitement.

The girls ran out of the hotel without the sunglasses and the ponytails. They ran to where the shopping district is. When they got there, their eyes got huge. The mall was a huge four-story building. All the shops around them have at least two stories. Well Sunny Town is part city and part town beside a beach. When the girls go inside the mall, they were more amazed. There was a huge fountain in the main square of the mall. The stores have appeals that make people go into the stores. The girls looked at each other and then smiles were on their faces. Then they zoomed to the nearest store to buy some clothes.

When they got to the dressing rooms, May and Misty sat on the white couch in the women's dressing room in front of the stalls which are just curtains. Dawn was in a stall trying on some clothes. After a few moments Dawn came out of the stall.

She came out of the stall wearing a blue dress that reached to her mid thighs with a black string around her neck attaching to the dress, a blue bangle around her left wrist, and blue strapped 2-inched heels. "So!" Dawn said, "What do you think?!"

"Three syllables," May said, "Fa-bu-lous!"

"Here is our first model, Dawn Hikari!" Misty said, "Do you think she's looking fabulous tonight? If you answer 'yes', you're correct!"

"Thanks girls!" Dawn said giggling, "Now, it's May's turn!"

May stood up from the couch and walked into the stall that Dawn just came out of. After a few moments, May came out wearing a red, turtleneck, and layered dress that reached to her knees, a red bangle around her left wrist, and red strapped 2-inched heels. "What do you think?!" May asked.

"Is it hot in here?" Dawn said fanning herself.

"No," Misty said, "It's May!"

"Thanks!" May said smiling, "Now, it's Misty's turn!"

"Okay, okay!" Misty said getting up.

She walked to the stall and started to change. After a few moments, Misty came out wearing a yellow tank top, an orange miniskirt, a yellow bangle on her left wrist, and orange strapped 2-inch heels. "Well..." Misty said, "What do you guys think?!"

"Oh my god!" Dawn said.

"It's the Sun!" May said.

"Thanks guys!" Misty said getting in the stall to change back.

Once Misty got out of the stall May, came in to change back, and after her, Dawn. They went to the cash register and bought the clothes. When they came out of the store, they heard screaming and the sound of a stampede. They turned and saw Ash, Drew, Paul, and Max being chased by fangirls. The girls panicked and tried to look for a place to hide. They soon found a large plant that's big enough to hide all three of them. They quickly hid behind the plant and watched the guys passed by the plant with their fangirls after them. Once they were out of sight, the girls got out of their hiding place and started to run to another store.

O-O-O

Misty, May, and Dawn got in their room tired. They slumped down in their beds.

"I can't believed we almost got caught by the guys," May said and sighed.

"Some day this is," Dawn said.

"It's still a good thing that we have this wonderful room," Misty said sitting up on her bed.

"Yeah," Dawn said sitting on her bed.

"You're right," May said sitting up on her bed.

Just then, a knock can be heard from their door.

"Who's getting that?" Dawn asked looking at Misty and May.

"Not me!" Misty and May said in unison.

"Fine," Dawn said before getting up and walked to the door.

When Dawn opened the door, she was shocked. Misty and May looked at the shock Dawn confused. So they walked up to where Dawn was and were shocked. Outside the door was the four boys that they don't want to see.

"Drew..." May said, "Max."

"Paul..." Dawn said.

"Ash..." Misty said.

**End of Chapter 4**

The guys found the girls and the girls were shocked. What will happened?!

The next chapter is about the guys talking to the girls.

Up next is Chapter 5!

Please Review!(puppy-dog eyes)


	5. The Guys Found the Girls

YO READERS!! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait to update! I was too busy!

Anyways! This chapter is about the guys talking to the girls. How will the girls react?

**Misty:** Gyarados, Starmie, Goldeen, Pysduck, Corsola, and Azuril.

**Dawn:** Piplup, Pachirisu, and Buizel.

**May:** Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, and Squirtle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the songs!

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Songs_

"**Pokemon Talking"**

**Chapter 5**

**The Guys Found the Girls**

The girls stood there shocked. The guys were at the doorway. Dawn quickly slam the door and slid down until she landed on the floor. Misty and May followed. An awkward silence could be heard then it was broken by Paul pounding the door yelling, "Open up! I know you're there!"

The three girls looked at each other and started to panic. Paul was still pounding the door. _'This can't be happening!' _Misty thought.

'_Why now?!'_ Dawn thought.

'_This is not good!'_ May thought.

"What can we do?" Misty asked.

"I don't know," May said.

"If he hits the door any longer," Dawn said, "The door will be knocked down."

The three girls sighed and decided to open the door. They opened the door to see a frustrated Paul, an annoyed Drew, Ash, and Max. "What took you girls so long," Max said.

"Come in," May said widening the door. The guys walked in the hotel room and started to sit on the chairs in the room. Pikachu leaped and landed on Misty's lap. Misty started to pet Pikachu while sitting on her bed.

"Why are you guys here?" May asked sitting on her bed.

"We want to find you," Drew said then smirked, "Why do you asked?"

May then fumed at Drew's smirk. She couldn't stand it. "Well don't!" May said.

"We want you to get out of our room," Dawn said sitting on her bed.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"We want to be alone," Dawn said.

"We came all the way here to find you!" Ash said which made everyone in the room to look at him, "We won't leave until we talk!"

"What happened to him," Misty whispered to Pikachu.

"**Let's just say he just got crazy all of a sudden,"** Pikachu said which made Misty giggled silently.

"Well..." Misty asked, "What had gotten you guys to look for us?"

"Well..." Ash said.

"It all started with that music video of yours that we saw," Paul said which made the girls gasped.

"What music video?" Dawn asked.

"Love Don't Cost a Thing," Drew said.

"Can you girls sing it," Ash said, "It's so cool."

"Yeah," Drew smirked.

"Why do you want us to sing it," May asked.

"Because," Drew said, "You look so cool singing it."

May blushed and turned her head so noone can see her blush. "Fine," May said.

The girls looked at her worried that the boys found out. May turned to the girls. "How did you know about the music video?" Dawn asked.

"We saw it on the show where they show music videos," Ash said.

"We also learned that you three are the Color Maidens," Paul said which made the girls gasped some more.

"Fine," Dawn said.

The girls started to sing.

All

_Think you gonna keep me iced, I don't_

_Think I'm gonna spend your cash, I won't_

_Even if you were broke_

_My love don't cost a thing_

_Think I'm wanna drive your Benz, I don't_

_If I wanna floss, I got my own_

_Even if you were broke_

_My love don't cost a thing_

"There," Misty said, "Happy now."

"Yeah," Ash said.

"Just one question," May said, "How did you guys find us?"

"We were just heading to Sunny Town," Ash started, "Then Paul sensed that we were being followed. We heard our names being called and Drew here knows that voice. We already figured out who you were when you three came out with those lame disguises and that French accent. You three were heading to Sunny Town and we followed you. Then we lost you during that chase you had with your fans. While you three went in the Pokemon Center and Hotel, we followed you. Since it's the only Pokemon Center here, we have to check in, too. Our room is on the fourth floor(Ash pointed upward). Well our room is above yours so we can hear some things that you were saying. We heard the word 'shop' and knew that you three were going to the mall. We followed you there, but our fangirls spotted us and we had to run away from them. After we ran away from them, we spotted you three going out of the mall and followed you to your room."

Everyone in the room looked at him. "What?" Ash asked confused.

"That is like the longest thing you said," Drew said. Everyone nodded.

"So that's how you found us," Misty said, "A lot of stress people!"

"Why?" Ash asked.

"We've got a concert the day after tomorrow on the beach!" Dawn said.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" May asked.

"What if you girls hang out with us tomorrow," Drew said.

"No," May said.

"Why?" Drew asked.

"We have to decide which songs that we have to sing at the concert."

"That'll only take a little time," Dawn said.

"We have to set up the stage."

"Solidad said she'll take care of that," Misty said.

"Fine," May groaned, "We'll hang out with you guys tomorrow."

"Good," Drew said standing up.

"We have to go to our room," Ash said, "It's late."

"Yeah..." Paul said getting up.

"Bye sis, Misty, and Dawn!" Max said before heading out the door.

The three girls waved before closing the door. They pounced on their beds.

"I can't believe we have to hang out with those guys tomorrow," May said.

"We just need to past the time," Dawn said.

"We need to take a break before the concert," Misty said.

The three girls fell asleep in no time. They were all thinking the same thing,_ 'Let's hope it'll be fine.'_

**End of Chapter 5**

Okay readers! The next chapter is when the girls have to hang out with the guys the day before the concert.

I haven't updated my stories in a long time, so sorry about that.

Anyways! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Hanging out with the Guys

HEY Y'ALL!! Back with another chapter!

If anyone here is a fan of Skies of Arcadia or just read the stories, can you please read my Skies of Arcadia fanfic, Spellcast. I need reviews to update that story.

Anyways! In this chapter, the girls will have to hang out with the guys on the day before the concert. What will happened on that _perfect_ day.

**Misty:** Gyarados, Starmie, Goldeen, Pysduck, Corsola, and Azuril.

**Dawn:** Piplup, Pachirisu, and Buizel.

**May:** Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, and Squirtle.

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Songs_

"**Pokemon Talking"**

**Chapter 6**

**Hanging out with the Guys**

May woke up with the sun rays shining through the window of the room. She sat up looking at the window. _'Do we have something to do today?'_ May thought getting out of bed and walking to Misty's bed.

Once she got to Misty's bed, she shook Misty's form that's under the covers. Misty woke up sleepily and sat up on her bed. She looked around and had a feeling that she will do something today. She turned to May.

"Hey May," Misty asked, "Do we have to do something today?"

"I don't know," May said.

"It's just that I have a feeling that we have to do something today," Misty said.

"Me too," May said, "Let's wake up Dawn."

The two headed over to Dawn's bed where her sleeping form was under the covers. They shook her sleeping form, but she didn't wake up. May and Misty sighed and tried to wake her up again. She didn't wake up. They grew tired of trying to wake her up and just decided to watch TV. Then all of a sudden, Dawn shoot out her bed and yelled, "OH MY GOD!! THE GUYS ARE PICKING UP US TODAY, AND WE'RE GOING TO HANG OUT TODAY!!"

Misty and May turned around shocked.

"What did you say?" Misty asked.

"Did I hear what I think I've hear?" May asked.

"WE'RE GONNA HANG OUT WITH THE GUYS TODAY!! THEY'RE PICKING US UP!!"

"WHAT!!" Misty and May yelled.

The three girls zoomed through the room trying to wash up, get their clothes and change into them, and fix up their hair. It looked like three cheetahs racing a race in the room. Once they were ready, they heard a knock on their door. The three girls looked at each other. The look of panic were on their faces. They did rock, paper, scissors on who will answer the door. May put down scissors while Dawn and Misty both put down rock. May groaned and opened the door. Outside the door stood Ash, Drew, Paul, and Max. Once the guys saw the girls, their jaws dropped. Well, Drew's, Paul's, and Ash's jaws.

Misty was wearing an orange tank top, a jean miniskirt, and yellow flip-flops. She was carrying a orange Gucci bag over her shoulder. She has her hair down.

May was wearing a red t-shirt, a blue miniskirt, and red flip-flops. She was carrying a red shoulder bag on her shoulder. She has her hair down.

Dawn was wearing a light blue tank top, a pink miniskirt, and white flip-flops. She was carrying a navy blue purse on her shoulder. She has her hair down.

The girls noticed the boys were gaping at them and blushed a little, but the blushes wash away quickly.

"_-ahem-_ Are you guys done?" Misty asked which caught the boys' attention. The boys shook their head and got back to reality.

"Y-yeah!" Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure..." Misty said, "Let's go!"

The girls and guys got out of the Pokemon Hotel/Center and started walking to a café where they could eat breakfast. Once they go to the café, the everyone in the café looked at them. They all have jealousy in their eyes. The girls of Misty, May, and Dawn. The boys jealousy of Drew, Ash, Paul, and Max. The seven just shrugged and walked to a booth. "What!" May said, "Can a sister hang out with her little bro!"

The people in the café just shrugged and went back to their buisness. Once they sat down in the booth, a waitress came up to them.

"Here are the menus and I'll take your order after a bit, okay!" the waitress said happily while handing the seven the menus and walked off.

Once they were done deciding, the waitress came back.

"What will you have?" the waitress asked happily holding out a pad.

"I'll have a blueberry muffin with a cappuccino," Misty said.

"Same!" May and Dawn said in unison.

"A croissant(is that how you spell it?) with a mocha," Ash said.

"Same!" Drew, Paul, and Max said.

"Okay!" the waitress said while writing the orders on the pad and walking off.

The seven started to talk to each other.

"So..." May said, "Why do you want to hang out with us today?"

"Well," Drew said, "We thought that girls like you shouldn't be bored in this fantastic vacation spot."

May blushed.

"We couldn't find those girls so we decided that we hang out with you," Drew said.

May fumed.

"You little-!" May was cut off by the waitress coming to their table handing them their orders.

"Here are your orders!" the waitress said happily while handing them their orders.

They thanked the waitress and started to eat their breakfast while the waitress left. Once they're done with their breakfast, they payed and left the café. The girls decided to do some more shopping and they zoomed off to the mall. The guys followed them not wanting to lose the girls. Once they got to the mall, the girls headed to a store. The guys followed sighing.

The girls got some clothes and headed to the dressing rooms. The guys just... well... you all know...followed. The guys, Misty, and May sat on the white couches while Dawn was in a stall trying on an outfit. After a minute, Paul's jaw dropped.

Dawn came out of the stall wearing a white 3/4 tube top with blue shorts. She has on a pair of white knee high 2-inch heeled boots. Three bangles on each wrist.

"What do you think?!" Dawn asked turning a 360.

Paul didn't say anything. If you look closer, there's a pink blush spreading across his face. Also, you can see a little bit of drool hanging over his mouth. He shook it off.

"Nice," Paul said trying to hide what he did a second ago.

Dawn blushed and turned to Misty and May. They did a double thumbs up. Dawn nodded her head and smiled. She went back into the dressing room to change back. After she came out of the stall, May went into the stall holding some of the clothes. When May came out of the dressing room wearing the clothes, Drew's jaw dropped.

May came out wearing a green 3/4 tank top with a red miniskirt. She has on a pair of 2-inch green wedges with a strap separating her big toe from her other toes. Two bangles on each wrist.

A crimson blush crept its way over Drew's face. He shook it off and nodded his head. "It's good," Drew said.

May blushed and turned to Misty and Dawn. They did the same thing as they did to Dawn. May nodded her head, smiled, and went back into the stall to change back. Misty went into the stall after May went out. Once Misty came out of the stall, Ash's jaw dropped and Pikachu was fanning Ash.

Misty came out wearing an orange 3/4 tank top with black shorts. She has on 2-inch black heels. One black bangle on each wrist.

Pikachu kept on fanning a crimson Ash until Ash got back to reality and shook his head. "Wow..." Ash said still dazed.

Misty blushed and turned to a giggling Misty and Dawn.

"_-ahem-_ Girls!" Misty said which made Misty and Dawn stopped her giggling and turned to Misty. They did the same thing, just a double thumbs up. Misty smiled and nodded and headed back into the stall the change. Once they got out of the dressing rooms, they headed to the cash register where they can buy the clothes.

"That'll be 2,000 P!" the cashier said.

"Okay, here-!" May was cut off buy Drew.

"I'll pay," Drew said while handing the money to the cashier.

The girls were confused at why the guys will pay for their stuff.

Once they were outside of the store, May turned to Drew.

"Why did you pay for our stuff?" May asked Drew.

"Well," Drew said, "I don't want you girls to spend your money. Anyways, while going out, it's always the guy who pays."

May blushed at what he said. "Thanks," May murmured.

The rest of the day went off as the group have a fun time hanging out.

**End of Chapter 6**

Sorry that I skip too much! I was just tired of writing a whole day!

Anyways! Next chapter is the concert at the beach!

But... I need some help picking out some songs.

Anyways! Please review!


	7. Concert on the Beach

HEY READERS!! I'm back with another chappie!

In this chapter, the girls are having a concert on a beach. Has slight Handymanshipping!

**Misty:** Gyarados, Starmie, Goldeen, Pysduck, Corsola, and Azuril.

**Dawn:** Piplup, Pachirisu, and Buizel.

**May:** Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, and Squirtle.

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_Songs_

"**Pokemon Talking"**

**Chapter 7**

**The Concert on the Beach**

Misty, May, and Dawn woke up from the sound of knocking on their hotel room door. Then, a voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"GIRLS!! IT'S SOLIDAD!!"

Misty jumped out of bed and ran to the door. When she opened the door, Solidad was at the door with an impatient face on.

"Girls!" Solidad said, "Hurry up and get dressed! The concert will start at noon! It's eleven o' five now!"

Misty eyes widened and almost shot out of her head. "ELEVEN O' FIVE!!" Misty shouted out loud which made May and Dawn fully awake.

"Can I come in?" Solidad asked. Misty nodded and widened the door. Solidad came in the room.

Misty, May, and Dawn rushed through the room trying to get ready for the concert. Solidad just sat on a chair watching the girls and at times looking at her watch. Once the girls were done washing up, changed clothes, and put on some makeup, they were standing before Solidad. The girls were wearing the clothes that they bought the day before yesterday.**(A/N: See Chapter 4)**

Misty was wearing the yellow tank top, the orange miniskirt, the yellow bangle on her left wrist, and a pair of orange strapped 2-inch heels. She has her hair down. She also has on yellow eyeshadow and a light lip gloss.

May was wearing the red turtleneck, layered dress, the red bangle on her left wrist, and a pair of red strapped 2-inch heels. She has her hair down. She put on red eyeshadow and a light lip gloss.

Dawn was wearing the blue dress that has a string that's tied to her neck, the blue bangle on her left wrist, and a pair of blue strapped 2-inch heels. She has her hair down. She has on blue eyeshadow and a light lip gloss.

Solidad looked at them with an approving look. "Good!" Solidad said, "Now let's hurry up! The concert starts in 45 minutes!"

The girls nodded and got out of the room. Once they got out of the hotel, they headed to the beach. The beach was just a block away from the Pokemon Center/Hotel so it took them about 5 minutes to get there. Once they got to the beach, there were people on their beach blankets, mini chairs, etc. The girls spotted Ash, Drew, Paul, and Max in the audience. In front of the people was the stage.

The four sides of the stage were cover with scarlet curtains, there were two curtains on the front of the stage that was separated in the middle. The other sides of the stage were just covered with one curtain each. On top of the stage on the front was a sign that reads: 'Color Maidens'.

The girls went to the back of the stage. When they got to the back of the stage, Solidad walked over to a table and grabbed the microphones and handed them to Misty, May, and Drew.

"Okay girls," Solidad said, "You have about 40 minutes. So try to pick out the songs and rest."

"Okay!" the girls said.

Misty, May, and Dawn sat on the mini chairs**(A/N: What are those chairs called, the chairs that people used on the beach?)** that are right behind the stage.

They were seated out like this:

**Dawn May**

**Misty **

They started talking.

"What songs are we gonna sing?" May asked.

"Well..." May said, "What about 'I wanna be like other girls'."

"That's good!" Dawn and Misty said.

"Then..." Dawn said, "What about 'If you had my love'."

"Great!" May and Misty said.

"Finally..." Misty said, "The song 'One step at a time'."

"Perfect!" Dawn and May said.

"Then it's settled!" May said standing up and walked to Solidad telling her the songs.

Misty came back a minute later. She sat down. "Okay!" Misty said, "We'll be on in about 38 minutes."

"What to do?" May asked.

"I don't know," Dawn said.

"Well..." Misty said, "Dawn, I saw Paul giving those looks at you. May, I saw Drew doing the same thing."

May and Dawn blushed and tried to think of a comeback.

"Well..." May said, "What about Ash?"

"Yeah!" Dawn said, "Did you see the look he gave you. Yesterday, at the dressing room, he was crimson when you came out of the stall. Even Pikachu was fanning him!"

Misty blushed. "Well..." Misty stuttered, "W-what d-do y-you know!"

Dawn and May grinned with triumph. "AH-HA!!" May and Dawn yelled which made the workers for the concert look at them weirdly.

Dawn and May blushed of embarrassment and sat down. The workers just shrugged and continued with their business. Then all of a sudden, Misty's cell phone rang.

_Touch my body, put me on the floor_

_Wrestle me around, play with me some more_

_Touch my body, throw me on the bed_

_I just wanna make you feel like you never did_

_Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs_

_All around your waist, just a little taste_

_Touch my body, know you like my curves_

_C'mon and give me what I deserve and touch my body-_

"Hello!" Misty answered her cell phone.

"_Misty, it's me Daisy!"_

"Hey Daisy!"

"_It's so, like, wonderful to hear your voice! So, what are you, like, doing?"_

"I'm getting ready for a concert!"

"_It's, like, so great to see that you're, like, doing well!"_

"Thanks!"

"_Are you in Sunny Town?!"_

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"_The Color Maidens' concert is on live! I'm watching it, like, right now! Oh, Lily and Violet are here with me! Hey!_(Violet) _Like hi!_(Lily)_"_

"Hi!"

"_We can't wait for you to, like, perform!"_

"Thanks! So what's up at home?!"

"_It's just, like, the same! Daisy has been, like, going out with Tracey!_(Violet)_"_

"Ohhhhhh! Tracey, huh! Oooooh! I hear wedding bells!"

"_Misty! That is so, like, not funny! Uh-huh..._(Lily said with sarcasm)_"_

"Sure... okay bye! I think the concert is starting soon!"

"_LIKE BYE!!"_

Misty ended her call. Then Solidad came up to them.

"Girls!" Solidad said, "You're on in 5!"

"OKAY!!" Misty, May, and Dawn yelled.

The girls ran up the stairs that led to the stage. Once they were on the stage, they got into position. Misty in the center, May on the right, and Dawn on the left. The curtain was still closed.

On the outside of the curtain, Solidad walked up on the stage while the curtain was closed. She was holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentle men!" Solidad said into the microphone, "Are you ready!"

The audience cheered. Ash, Drew, Paul, and Max were eager to see the girls.

Solidad started again, "Let's get ready for the Color Maidens!"

Solidad walked off the stage while the curtain was opening. After the curtain opened, the audience cheered louder.

"ARE YOU READY!!" Misty, May, and Dawn yelled.

The audience cheered LOUDER!

"Here is the song! I wanna be like other girls!" Misty said.

('I wanna be like other girls' by Atomic Kitten. The song is on the soundtrack of Mulan 2)

Misty started singing into the microphone and looked at the audience.

Misty

_I wanna be like other girls_

May started singing.

May

_I wanna see what other girls see_

Dawn started singing.

Dawn

_Just to be free like other girls_

The music cued. Then the three jumped.

All

_GET TO BE!!_

_Na na-na, na na na_

_Na na-na, na na na_

_Na na-na, na na na_

_Whoa_

The girls started walking around on the stage.

Misty

_To wear my old jeans_

May

_To eat a whole cake_

Dawn

_Feel the sun on my feet_

Misty

Be quiet

May

_Be crazy_

Dawn

_Be anything I want to be_

Misty

_Dance_

May

_Around_

Dawn

_In my underwear_

Misty

_To walk by myself_

May

_Do nothing all day_

Dawn

_To eat a whole cake_

All

_Be cranky (with frosting)_

_No cameras_

_No pressures_

_No phonies_

_No hair gel_

_No people who think that they know me but don't_

_No platform shoes_

The girls started dancing.

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_Whoa, Whoa _

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

The girls then jumped.

_GET TO BE!!_

_Na na-na, na na na_

_Na na-na, na na na_

_Na na-na, na na na_

_Whoa_

Misty 

_To stay in one place_

May

_To sleep until three_

Dawn

_To meet a nice guy who likes me for me_

All

_No cameras_

_No pressures_

_No phonies_

_No hair gel_

_No people who think that they know me but don't_

_No platform shoes_

The girls started dancing again.

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_Whoa, Whoa_

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_Whoa, Whoa_

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_Whoa, Whoa_

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

Misty, May, and Dawn walked up to the edge of the stage.

_Just to be free like other girls_

The three held their left arms up.

_GET TO BE!!_

The song ended. The audience cheered while Ash, Drew, Paul, and Max were amazed.

"THANK YOU!!" Misty, May, and Dawn yelled at the audience.

"Now here's the next song!" Dawn said.

"Get ready!" May said.

"For the song..." Misty said, "'If you had my love'!"

The audience cheered and the girls got back into position.

('If you had my love' by Jennifer Lopez)

The music cued.

All

_If you had my love_

_And I gave you all my trust_

_Would you comfort me?_

_And if somehow you knew that_

_Your love would be untrue_

_Would you lie to me?_

_And call me, baby_

Misty

_Now if I gave you me_

_This is how it's got to be_

_First of all, I won't take you_

_Cheatin' on me_

_Tell me who can I trust?_

_If I can't trust in you_

_And I refuse to let you_

_Play me for a fool, yeah, yeah_

Misty and May

_You said now we_

_Could possibly, spend eternity_

Dawn

_See that's what you told me_

_That's what you said_

Misty and May

_But if you want me_

_You have to be_

_Fulfilling all my dreams_

Dawn

_If you really want me, babe_

The girls started to dance.

All

_If you had my love_

_And I gave you all my trust_

_Would you comfort me?_

Misty

_Tell me baby_

All

_And if somehow you knew that _

_Your love would be untrue_

_Would you lie to me?_

_And call me, baby_

May

_He said you want my love_

_And you've got to have it all_

_But first, there are some things_

_You need to know_

_If you wanna live_

_With all I have to give_

_I need to feel true love_

_Or it's got to end, yeah_

Misty and May

_I don't want you_

_Trying get with me_

_And I end up unhappy_

Dawn

_I don't need the hurt and I don't need the pain_

Misty and May

_So before I do_

_Give myself to you_

_I have to know the truth_

Dawn

_If I spend my life with you_

All

_If you had my love_

_And I gave you all my trust_

_Would you comfort me?_

_And if somehow you knew that_

_Your love would be untrue_

_Would you lie to me?_

_And call me, baby_

_If you had my love _

_And I gave you all my trust_

_Would you comfort me?_

_And if somehow you knew that_

_Your love would be untrue_

_Would you lie to me?_

_And call me, baby_

Dawn

_Yeah_

_No, no, no_

Misty and May crouched down while Dawn stood up.

_If you had my love _

_And I gave you all my trust_

_Would you comfort me?_

Misty

_Tell me baby, ooh_

Misty and May stood up and the three started to dance.

All

_And if somehow you knew that_

_Your love would be untrue_

_Would you lie to me?_

_And call me, baby_

_If you had my love_

_And I gave you all my trust_

_Would you comfort me?_

Misty

_Would you do, if I give it to you?_

All

_And if somehow you knew that _

_Your love would be untrue_

_Would you lie to me?_

_And call me baby_

The girls walked up to the edge of the stage.

_If you had my love_

_And I gave you all my trust_

_Would you comfort me?_

_And if somehow you knew that _

_Your love would be untrue_

_Would you lie to me?_

_And call me baby_

The song ended and the audience cheered. The guys were even more amazed.

"THANKS!!" Misty, May, and Dawn thanked the audience.

"Now it's time for the finale!" Dawn said.

"Are you guys ready!" May said.

"Here's the song..." Misty said, "'One step at a time'!"

The audience cheered for the final song of the concert and the girls got into position.

('One step at a time' by Jordin Sparks)

The music cued.

Misty

_Hurry up and wait so close but so far away_

_Everything that you've always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch_

Dawn and May

_You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

Misty

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

Dawn and May

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting_

Misty

_We live and we learn to take_

The girls started dancing.

All

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's suppose to happen_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time_

The girls stop dancing and May started to sing.

May

_You believe and you doubt_

_You're confused and got it all figured out_

_Everything that you always wished for_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if they only knew_

May and Dawn

_You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

Misty

_You know you can if you get the chance_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

May and Dawn

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

_And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting_

Misty

_We live and we learn to take_

The girls started dancing again.

All

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's suppose to happen_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time_

The girls stopped again and Dawn started to sing.

Dawn

_When you can't wait any longer_

_But there's no end in sight_

_It's the faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way we get there is one step at a time_

The girls started dancing...again.

All

_Take one step at time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's suppose to happen_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at time_

The girls walked to the edge of the stage...again.

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's gonna happen and it's suppose to happen_

_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time_

The song ended and the audience cheered. The guys cheered louder and stood up to cheer. The audience followed.

Misty, May, and Dawn bowed.

"THANK YOU!!" May thanked.

"THANKS!!" Dawns thanked.

"THANK YOU FOR APPRECIATING THE CONCERT!!" Misty thanked.

The audience cheered REALLY LOUD!

"WELL!" Misty, May, and Dawn yelled, "HAVE A NICE DAY!!"

The girls bowed one more time before the curtain of the stage closed.

The girls got off the stage and Solidad walked up to them. "Girls!" Solidad said, "Great job!"

"Thanks!" the girls said.

"Anyways!" Solidad said, "Your vacation will end next week! So have a fun time until then!"

"Okay!" the girls said.

Misty, May, and Dawn decided to go to their hotel room and rest. They headed to the hotel. Once they got there, they quickly headed up to their room. When they got inside their room, they quickly flopped down on their beds.

"I'm...so...tired..." May said.

"You...think..." Dawn said.

"Just...wanna...sleep..." Misty said.

Then, there's a knock on their door. The three girls groaned. Misty got out of her bed and walked to the door. Once Misty opened the door, Ash, Drew, Paul, and Max just walked in.

"Uh...come in?" Misty said.

May and Dawn sat up on their beds.

"What do you want?" May asked.

"We want to congratulate you on your performance," Drew said.

"Thanks...again," the girls said.

"Also," Ash said, "We want you to journey with us."

The girls felt like the time has stopped. They turned towards the guys.

"Traveling..." Misty said.

"With..." May said.

"You." Dawns said.

"We'll let you girls think about it for a week," Paul said.

"Well..." Max said walking out the door, "See you girls later."

The guys walked out of the room. Misty closed the door and looked at May and Dawn.

"What are we gonna do?" Misty asked.

"I don't know," May said.

"We just do what the guys told us to do," Dawn said, "Just think about it."

The girls nodded. They decided to rest and watch some TV. The rest of the day just went like that.

**End of Chapter 7**

I have to stop typing right now. It's like 3 in the morning here.

Here's the thing readers... I HAVE AUTHORS BLOCK!! I can't think of anything to write now! I need some help!

Anyways... I need you guys to review and tell some songs for me to use in this story. The songs have to be hip-hop, pop, R&B, and some rock. So I need you readers to review and if you can, tell some songs.

Anyways! Please review!


	8. Author's note

SORRY EVERYONE!! MY COMPUTER GOT A VIRUS SO...I CAN'T UPDATE SOME OF MY STORIES!! SO CAN YOU READERS PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! IF YOU DON'T'...

A VIRUS ATTACKED MY COMPUTER SO I HAVE TO RE-REGISTER!! IT TOOK A LONG TIME!! SO PWEASE FORGIVE ME!! PWEETTY PWEASE WITH CHEWWIES ON TOP!!

I PROMISE THAT I CAN UPDATE MY STORIES AS FAST AS I CAN!! OKAY!! COPRENDE!! GOOD!! WELL...YOU CAN WAIT UNTIL I GET MY STORIES UPDATED!!


	9. The Girls' Decision

HEY GUYS!! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!

So what?! Another virus attacked my computer, so my computer can't respond, so I can't type up my stories!

Anyways! This is the chapter where the girls are going to decide to travel with the guys!

**Misty:** Gyarados, Starmie, Goldeen, Pysduck, Corsola, and Azuril.

**Dawn:** Piplup, Pachirisu, and Buizel.

**May:** Blaziken, Skitty, Beautifly, and Squirtle.

Read on!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

"**Pokemon Talking"**

**Chapter 8**

**The Girls' Decision**

The sun was shining a brilliant light over a beach. Misty, May, and Dawn were at the beach. The girls were at the beach is because they need relaxation. Also, it's been six days and the girls haven't made their decision yet. Right now, they're at the Sunny Town Beach.

"This is so hard!" May groaned while sitting on a BIG beach towel under an umbrella.

"Ya think!" Dawn said sitting beside May on the beach towel.

"Yeah!" Misty said while standing up on the beach towel, "I can't even make up a decision!"

Misty was wearing a yellow and orange tankini, black flip-flops, and white sunglasses. May was wearing a red tankini, green flip-flops, and green sunglasses. Dawn was wearing a navy blue tankini, purple flip-flops, and purple sunglasses.

The girls let their pokemon out so their pokemon were either playing in the water, playing in the sand, or just relaxing.

"Yeah!" Dawn and May said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. After a while, the girls stopped laughing.

"Dang, I'm bored!" Misty, May, and Dawn said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed again.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Misty said happily. Then all of a sudden, a Jinx came out of somebody's pokeball and it appeared right before Misty!

"AAUUGGHH!!" Misty screamed in surprise, "CORSOLA!! SPIKE CANNON!!"

Misty's Corsola jumped out of the water where it was playing and did Spike Cannon on the Jinx. The Jinx flew off to its owner when Corsola attacked it. Corsola just went back into the water after it attacked the Jinx. May and Dawn were laughing when Misty has her hand over her chest where her heart was.

"It's not funny!" Misty said to May and Dawn. The two girls just kept on laughing. Misty just sighed and shook her head.

"Okay girls!" Dawn said, "Before we make our decision, let's try this quiz book for girls that I bought!"

"Okay!" May and Misty said nodding their heads.

Dawn looked for a quiz in the quiz book and soon found one.

O-O-O

**(A/N: I just do the quizzes on a Cosmo Girl Quiz Book)**

**All**

Misty

**May**

Dawn

Okay! What's your power color?!

Cool!

**Okay**!

Do you write in a journal? (A)Yes, every day, (B)I try, but I'm usually too busy to write it all down, (C)No, but I keep meaning to start one, or (D)No, boring! Umm...I'll pick 'A'!

'D'! Boring!

'**C'!**

Okay! What's your favorite kind of movie? (A)An arty film, (B)A total tear-jerker drama, (C)A revved-up action adventure flick, or (D)A fun(stupid)comedy! Umm... 'A'!"

'D'! Love comedy!

'**C'!**

Which airplane seat do you prefer? (A)It just depends on the mood I'm in, (B)A window seat, (C) The aisle, or (D)Whatever they give me is just fine! I have to pick 'A'!

'D'! Duh!

'**C'! Yay! Aisle seat!**

Which party game do you like best? (A)Ouija, (B)Truth or Dare, (C)Spin the bottle, or (D)Pictionary!"

'**B'! No, duh!**

After school, you've got the energy to...(A)Hit the couch for a nap, (B)Just do my homework, (C) Make it through a meeting and practice, or (D)Run a marathon! 

'**A'!!**

Last question! What would you love to do on a Saturday? (A)Hang out in the park and catch up with a friend, (B)Volunteer for a really great cause, (C)Try and extreme sport, or (D)Plan a last-minute party! I pick 'A'!

'D'! Par-tay!

'**C'! **

Let me tally up the scores! Okay...Misty, your power color is yellow! May your color is red! Also, my color is blue!

O-O-O

"That quiz was fun!" Misty said happily.

"Yeah!" May said happily, too.

"I told you!" Dawn said happily, too.

After a while, the girls calmed down. Misty spoke up.

"What's our decision?"

"I don't know," Dawn said.

"Me neither," May said.

"Well...it would be fun to travel with the boys again," Misty said.

"Yeah!" May and Dawn said.

"What about Solidad?" Dawn asked.

"I'll tell her," Misty said, "She can follow us."

"That's good!" May said.

"Here's-," Dawn said.

"-The-," May cut in.

"-Decision!" Misty finished.

"We'll travel with the boys!" the girls said.

**End of Chapter 8**

Okay! Sorry for the late update, again! I have school, so I can't write everyday like I used to.

Anyways! The next chapter is when the girls will tell the guys their decision.

Up next is Chapter 9!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	10. The Fourth Member Of Color Maidens

WHAT'S UP GUYS!!

Here's a surprise for you readers!

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

THERE'S GONNA BE ANOTHER MEMBER JOINING THE GIRLS!! The fourth member is...wait for it...LEAF!! You know, that girl from the game. If you forgot or don't know, she has long brown hair that reaches to her mid-back with bangs and side bangs, I think blue eyes. Try to find a picture of her!

Anyways! Yes, Leaf is the new member of Color Maidens. Her color is green and her crush is Gary. You know, oldrivalshipping!

SO!! This is the chapter where the girls were on their way to find the boys when they found Leaf singing to herself.

READ ON!!

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_Songs_

"**Pokemon Talking"**

**Chapter 9**

**The Fourth Member of Color Maidens**

Misty, May, and Dawn were on their way to find the boys. At first they have to rest at a park in Sunny Town. They were now sitting on a bench.

"I am so tired!" Misty groaned while May and Dawn only nodded.

"We need to tell the boys!" May said.

"I have a headache!" Dawn said.

Just then Misty noticed something. She turned around while sitting on the bench.

"Hey girls!" Misty said which caught May's and Dawn's attention, "Isn't that Leaf!"

May and Dawn turned around like Misty did and saw Leaf! That's when the three girls all noticed, Leaf was singing! The girls stood up from the bench they're sitting on and got behind a tree so they can hear Leaf better.

**With Leaf**

Leaf sat down on a bench and sighed. _'This is so hard!'_ Leaf thought, _'Gary is so hardheaded!'_

She sighed once more and started to relax. In a matter of moments she started to sing a song.

("Umbrella" by Rihanna)

_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby 'cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took and oath, I'ma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_

_These fancy things, will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, here for infinity_

_When the war has took its part_

_When the world has dealt its cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took and oath, I'ma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_

_You can run into my arms_

_It's okay don't be alarmed_

_Come here to me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you needed more_

_Because_

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took and oath, I'ma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh)_

_It's raining_

_Ooh baby it's raining_

_Baby come here to me_

_Come here to me_

_It's raining_

_Ooh baby it's raining_

_Baby come here to me_

_Come here to me_

_It's raining_

_Ooh baby it's raining_

_Baby come here to me_

_Come here to me_

Leaf finished the song with a sigh. Then she heard clapping. She turned around to see Misty, May, and Dawn.

**With Misty, May, and Dawn**

When Leaf finished the song, the girls were awestrucked! They turned to each other and smiles came to their faces.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Misty asked.

"Yes!" May and Dawn said.

The girls walked over to Leaf and started clapping. They saw Leaf turned around to see them. She gasped and blushed a little over embarrassment.

"Did you hear anything?" Leaf asked.

"Everything!" Misty, May, and Dawn said.

"Hey Leaf!" Misty said, "Would you like to join the Color Maidens?!"

Leaf looked at them with a shocked/surprised/happy face.

"Of course!" Leaf grinned happily.

"GREAT!!" Misty, May, and Dawn yelled happily.

"Now we need to know your color!" May said.

"It's green!" Leaf said.

"YAY!!" the girls yelled again.

"Now," Misty said, "We need you to sing this song with us now."

"This is the only song that we wrote yesterday," May said, "It sounds better with four people!"

Misty handed Leaf a sheet of lyrics. Leaf read over the lyrics and nodded.

"Okay!" May said.

"Counting!" Dawn said.

"3..2..1!" Misty said.

("Together We Can" by The Cheetah Girls)

Misty

_We can do anything_

May

_Just you and me baby_

Dawn

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, babe_

Leaf

_Wait and see_

Misty

_Hold on, sit tight_

May

_Are you ready for a crazy ride?_

Dawn

_You're on your own, it ain't right_

Leaf

_Something gotta give tonight_

All

_So if you wanna run, run and disappear_

_You and I can burst our way right out of here_

_Together we can shoot the moon stop the rain_

_Even ride a hurricane, if we wanna_

_Together we can walk into space, save the human race_

_Do you think we oughta, oughta?_

_Together we can shoot the moon stop the rain_

_Even ride a hurricane, if we wanna_

_Together we can walk into space, save the human race_

_Do you think we oughta, oughta?_

Misty

_Here we take our time_

May

_We can have it all_

Dawn

_I don't think we're gonna_

Leaf

_Make it our own_

All

_Together we can_

_Even ride a hurricane, if we wanna_

_Walk into space save the human race_

_Do you think we oughta? Together we can_

When the girls finished the song, they looked at each other and squealed happily.

"We got our fourth member!" Misty said.

"Totally!" May said.

"You are great!" Dawn said.

"Thanks!" Leaf said.

The girls squealed happily again until Dawn remember something.

"Hey girls," Dawn said which made the girls stopped squealing, "I think we forgot something."

"Oh em gee!" May said while putting her hands on her cheeks.

"We got to tell the boys!" Misty said.

"Huh?" Leaf said.

"We'll tell you later!" Misty said while grabbing Leaf's hand.

The girls started to run to where the boys were to tell them about their decision and an announcement.

**End of Chapter 9**

Okay readers! This is the ninth chapter! I have to stop here because I need to finish my homework!

I need a moment please...

NO!! NO!! NO!! I AIN'T FINISH WITH MY HOMEWORK!! I'VE GOT A LOT TO DO!! AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!

Finished with my moment!

ANYWAYS!! Next is Chapter 10!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 11

HOLLA!!

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while! It's my stupid computer! It has problems!

Anyways! You all know that Leaf joined the group, Gary's gonna join Ash's group! So that means.......

OLDRIVALSHIPPING!!!

Also, the girls will tell their decision to the guys!

**Drew:** I think you forgot about us.

**Me:** No I didn't! Maybe.....

**Ash:** I knew it! You forgot about us!

**Me: **Well, SORRY!! It ain't my fault that I got a lot of stuff to do like school and sports! Also my computer was being hard to handle!

**Paul: **Well...it ain't our fault that the story hasn't been updated in a LONG time!

**Me: **Does Pauly need a hug?! Dawn, give him a hug please!

**Dawn: **Sure thing!(Dawn hugs Paul REALLY tight)

**Me: **I think Paul is getting blue. Anyways, on with the-!

**Gary: **Wait, what? I'm in this story?!

**Me: **Yes, you are! Wait, when did you get here?!

**Gary: **Just now! Leaf's in this story, too!

**Me:** Uh-huh!

**Gary: **Sweet!

**Me: **I don't even want to know what you're thinking right now! SO!! Before Gary rudely interrupted me(glares at Gary), ON WITH THE STORY!!

**Chapter 10**

**Gary Joins the guys and the Girls Telling**

While the girls were running to the guys, the guys were sitting in a café. They were sitting in a booth in this order:

**Ash Paul**

**Drew**

They were just doing what boys do: talking, laughing, and playing.

"Do you know what the girls' decision is?" Ash asked the boys.

"Why did you asked us that?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Ash plainly said, "I'm worried that the girls would say 'no'."

"I hope they say 'yes'," Paul said which made Ash and Drew look at him like he had grown two heads.

"What?" Paul rudely asked.

"You just said something that isn't like you," Ash said. Paul looked at him confused.

"You said something that isn't like your personality," Drew said.

"Are you feeling like yourself today?" Ash asked.

"I don't even know," Paul plainly answered while sipping his mocha.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Ash!"

Drew, Paul, and Ash turned their heads to see the owner of the voice, Gary! Gary was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and brown running shoes(you all know, the usual outfit he wears). He was sporting a grin on his face.

"Hey Gary!" Ash said smiling, "Come have a seat!"

Drew slid down the booth he was sitting on, and let Gary sit. Gary took the seat with a nod of 'thanks' to the guys.

"So..." Gary said, "Have you guys seen Leaf today?"

The three guys looked at him with raised eyebrows. Then Ash grinned.

"You looking for Leaf, eh?" Ash said while grinning, "What are you gonna do? Are you on a date with her?"

Gary then blushed, but he tried to cover it up, keyword: tried. Drew and Paul finally caught up with Ash and started grinning, too.

"Yeah," Drew said grinning while raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh," Paul said while doing the same motions as Drew.

"I need to tell her something!" Gary tried to defend himself, but his blush was too hard to fight back.

"Sure..." the guys said with sarcasm.

"We got your back," Ash said smiling.

"Same as Ash," Drew said.

"Same," Paul said.

"Thanks guys," Gary sighed with relief.

"Hey Gary," Ash said, "Do you want to join us in our group?"

"Sure!" Gary said, "I really want to travel with somebody!"

Ash then looked to his right to see out the window. He then saw Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf running toward the café.

"It's the girls!" Ash said which made Gary, Drew, and Paul look out the window.

**With the girls**

"So that's how we girls are here now!" Misty explained everything to Leaf while they were running.

"Oh my," Leaf said while running, "I can't believe that happened to you three girls!"

"It's okay!" May said while running.

"That's how we got into this music group!" Dawn said while running, too.

"Wow!" Leaf said.

"There's the café!" May said while pointing to a café.

The girls ran to the café. When they got inside the café, Dawn immediately noticed the guys and walked over to their table. The other girls followed. Leaf immediately noticed that Gary was sitting with the guys.

"Hi guys!" Misty greeted the guys when they got to the table. Gary noticed Leaf immediately(wow, there's a lot of that).

"Leaf!" Gary said but Leaf just turned her head away and huffed. Gary looked a little hurt. The other boys quickly noticed that.

**(A/N: OH!! I forgot to tell you what Leaf was wearing! Leaf is wearing a white sleeveless top, green shorts, white and green shoes and backpack, and she has her hair down!)**

"Why did you have to leave me at the gate?" Leaf asked to Gary.

"There were too many people there and I can't see you," Gary said, "I just thought that you can find me."

"That's no reason that you have to leave me," Leaf said.

"I think I've heard enough lovers' quarrel from you two!" Misty said which made Leaf and Gary blushed.

"Okay!" May said, "We girls have finally made our decision!"

The guys leaned toward the girls to hear the decision.

"We will like to travel with you," Dawn said.

"Alright!" Ash said, "We can travel together in one big group!"

"Yeah!" Misty said, "We can travel together!"

For the rest of the day, the group have a fun time!

**End of Chapter 10**

Sorry that this chapter was short! It's about 2am now!

Anyways........I need to think of the next chapter! The next chapter is Chapter 11!

**Leaf: **Why didn't you say what's coming up in the next chapter like in the other chapters?

**Me: **Because I need a lot of time to think!

**Misty: **Uh...Dark, Paul is now purple!

**Me: **What?!( I turned around and saw Paul as purple as his hair)Dawn, you can stop hugging Paul now!

**Dawn: **Why?!

**May: **Cause Paul is purple!

**Me: **He's purple as his hair!

**Dawn: **( Looks at the purple Paul)Oh!( Let's go of Paul)Sorry Paul!

**Me: **I think Paul is trying to recover! ANYWAYS!! PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!


	12. The Start of a New Journey

HOLLA EVERYONE!!

Sorry for the late update! I just got projects to do! Now, you know that school has gotten into a lot of writers' lives and because of that, we have less time to update stories!

**Misty: **We're back with another chapter!

**May: **Hurray!

**Dawn: **Ta-da!

**Leaf: **Stupendous!

**Me: **What kind of word is "stupendous"?

**Leaf: **A.....uh..........I don't know!

**Me: **I don't know either so.....

**Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf, and Me: **STUPENDOUS!!

**Me: **Okay! Let me explain this chapter! This chapter is when the newly formed group heads out of Sunny Town and travels to another part in the region of Makuta. This is the chapter that starts their journey together!

**Drew: **Where are we going?

**Me: **Uh.......I don't know!

**Paul: **You didn't even thought of that?!

**Me: **Maybe.......

**Ash: **Girl! You don't even know where we're suppose to go!

**Me: **(nervous laugh)

**Gary: **You do know what situation you're in, right?

**Me: **Oh snap!

**Max: **Hey! You didn't put me in the last chapter!

**Me: **Oh.....I kinda forgot about you.....but don't worry! You were just back in the pokemon center, sleeping.....with Pikachu!

**Max: **Oh.....yeah!

**Me: **(big breath) I'm safe! ANYWAYS....HERE'S THE CHAPTER!!

**Chapter 11**

**The Start of a New Journey**

"Okay everyone! Are you all ready?!" Ash said with glee as he placed Pikachu on his shoulder. He looked at everyone who were too busy placing all their bags on their shoulders(the girls because of all the shopping they did). Everyone nodded and stood in front of the main entrance of Sunny Town ready to leave.

"LET'S GO!!" Ash yelled a little bit too loud which caused Drew, Paul, Gary, and Max to whack him on the head.

"Ow!" Ash said as he rubbed his head, "Why did you do that?!"

"For yelling too loud, and..." Paul said with frustration, "It's freaking five in the morning."

"Sorry!" Ash said as he put his hands on his hips, "I just wanted to start traveling early so we can get there!"

Everyone looked at him stunned. Ash noticed them looking at him, then he got confused. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" Ash asked with confusion.

"That is like the smartest thing you just said," everyone said still stunned. Ash just looked at them, 10 seconds past....20 seconds.....30 seconds....."Ohhhhhhhhh!"

Everyone then smack themselves on their heads. Yep, Ash has gone from smart, to totally clueless again. Poor, poor Ash.....OH WELL!!

"Let's get going!" Misty said, "We have to get going now!"

"LET'S GO!!" May yelled while pumping her fist in the air.

"YEAH!!" the rest of the girls yelled while doing the same thing as May.

The guys just nodded their heads, and the group walked out of Sunny Town. You see, the group was going to this little town called Twiddle Town. Ash said there's a really good gym there and he wanted to try it out. Also, the girls have to form a commercial there to tell everyone that they have a new member to their group.

When they are about halfway to their location, May's stomach started growling. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows. May just smiled and blushed a little.

"He, he, he..." May said, "That was me, wasn't it?"

"You're hungry?!" Drew almost yelled with surprise.

"She always gets hungry," Misty explained to Drew, "You just have to deal with it."

"Hey May," Dawn said as she took out her backpack and rummaged through it, "You want a snack?"

May looked at Dawn with a smile on her face, and nodded her head quickly, "Yes! Yes!"

"Here you go!" Dawn took out a snack bar and tossed it over to May, who caught it with ease. May ate the snack bar as if she was whiffing through the whole thing. The guys just looked at her amazed while the girls were just laughing at the amazed expressions on the guys' faces.

"What?" Misty said while laughing, "We have to deal with her hunger all the time! She can eat!"

"I was shocked the first time I saw her hunger, too!" Leaf said, "But I got used to it!"

"How are you shocked if you have the same hunger as her?" Gary asked quietly, but Leaf heard it, and ran to tackle Gary.

As Leaf tackled Gary to the ground, they came to an awkward position. The girls quickly took out their cellphones and took a picture of leaf and Gary. After realizing that a flash has gone by, Leaf and Gary got out of their positions and looked at the cellphones in the girls' hands with anger. The girls just did nothing but giggled hysterically.

"I'm definitely gonna post this picture on the internet!" Dawn said while giggling.

"I'm gonna post this picture on my web page!" Misty said.

"I'm gonna..........dang! You girls took all the good areas on where to post things!" May said while pouting.

Drew just stared at the pouting May with a new feeling he had inside of him. Drew also felt heat rising up to his cheeks. The girls noticed this.

"Why are you red, Drew?" May asked as she walked closer to the blushing boy.

Drew, realizing his blush, quickly hid it, but there still was the embarrassment in his eyes. The girls, except May, realized this and grinned. "Awww! Is Drew embarrassed?!" Misty teased.

"He's so red in the face!" Dawn teased.

"Is he blushing?!" Leaf teased, then gasped, "He's blushing at May!"

"AWWWWWWWW!!" the girls teased at May and Drew.

May noticed that and blushed. Drew blushed harder. Misty decided that it's time to stop the teasing, so she yelled out, "COME ONE!! WE HAVE TO GET TO TWIDDLE TOWN!! LET'S HURRY!!"

The two snapped out of their blushing, and the group returned to walking to their destination.

**End of Chapter 11**

Sorry that I didn't update it in a long time! School has gotten in my way!

Anyways, I am so glad that I got a chance to update this story! YIPPIE!!

Okay everyone, I need a lot of time! I'm gonna try to think of the next chapter!


	13. Author's Announce and Apology

Here's a little announcement I like to make here:

First, I am not dead, if you think that!

Second, "Idol Nights" is going on hiatus. I have a bad writer's block right now and couldn't think of what to write or what to start. Sorry if this frustrates you. Also, my life and ongoing school year is stressing me out, and I also have to do a summer assignment.

Third, I don't know about the "Poke/Contest/Ikari/Oldrival/Shootdown Show". I've been getting a lot of questions and dares, which will fill up about more than five pages. By that, I mean putting all the questions and answers on paper to memorize all of them. I don't know if I should discontinue it or put it on hiatus.

Fourth, I've also got an account of LiveJournal, so other of my fanfics are there, except they're yaoi and more of real life people. Like Korean boy groups: Super Junior, DBSK, Big Bang, and probably SHINee. I'm more active in LiveJournal, just so you know. But I'm gonna try to be active in FanFiction, since I read stories here!

That's all to say, folks! So, I'm really sorry about my absence! I hope you can forgive me! Please~!


End file.
